gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sheldon Beiste
Curiosidades *Su primer beso fue con will en Never Been Kissed *Su en Audition que ser entrenadora del equipo de fútbol era algo anti-natural Shannon Beiste es la entrenadora del equipo de fútbol del William McKinley High School, quien reemplazó a Ken Tanaka. Es interpretada por la actriz Dot Jones. Biografía Segunda Temporada Shannon reemplaza a Ken Tanaka (quien sufrió una crisis nerviosa luego de la boda fallida con Emma Pillsbury) thumb thumb|left y se convierte en la nueva entrenadora de los McKinley Titans. Debido a que los deportes son considerados una mayor fuente de ingresos que los Cheerios y el Club de Coro, el Director Figgins acorta el presupuesto del equipo de Sue y de Will en un 10%, para otorgárselo al equipo de Shannon. Sue Sylvester se pone furiosa porque su presupuesto fue cortado, y se alía a Will Schuester, quien se encontraba en la misma situación, para "destruir" a Beiste, aunque Beiste no le tiene miedo y dice que chillaran thumb como cerdos. Sorpresivamente, Will acepta la propuesta. Juntos comienzan con la operación para hacer caer a Shannon, que consiste en abusar y humillar a Shannon, por ejemplo, ordenando una gran cantidad de pizza a su nombre. Así, Will y Sue tienen la esperanza de que Shannon no soporte la situación de verse tan aislada del resto y tenga que renunciar. Sue y Will la rechazan, cuando ella pregunta si se puede sentar con ellos en la cafetería, luego Beiste le dice a Will que a todos lados que va le pasa eso, menciona que todos le habían contado como es Sue siendo cierto pero que se equivocaron al decirle que él era bueno. Shannon trata de ignorar los abusos, lo cual le recuerda a su infancia, y en su lugar, se presiona aun más con su trabajo. Ella obliga a todo el equipo de fútbol a volver a hacer la prueba de ingreso. Sin embargo, eventualmente las bromas comienzan a cansar a Shannon, hasta que finalmente explota, descargándose en Finn Hudson, quien le habia preguntado si Artie Abrams podría entrar al equipo. Creyendo que Finn y Artie tratan de humillarla como lo habian hecho Will y Sue, ella bota a Finn del equipo y se rehusa a que regrese aun cuando Finn intenta de explicarle que sus intenciones no eran malas, tratando de ayudar a su amigo.Sue trama algo para causar el despido de Shannon, obliga a Brittany para que acuse la acuse de abuso sexual, pero Will interviene y Brittany termina diciendo la verdad. Will pronto empieza a sentir simpatia por Beiste y se da cuenta de que la estaba tratando como los chicos del Glee Club eran tratados todos los dias. El se disculpa y le propone que sean amigos a lo que ella acepta. En Britney/Brittany Shannon admite a Artie en el equipo luego de que él se lo pide. En Grilled Cheesus le devuelve su antiguo puesto a Finn en el equipo. En Never Been Kissed, Finn le sugiere a Sam que use a la entrenadora Beiste como una manera de hacer que sus hormonas se mantengan en calma ante lo sexual. Este metodo pronto es usado por otros miembros del thumb|leftclub Glee incluyendo a Tina, quien causa que Mike confronte a Beiste advertiendole que se aleje de su chica. Beiste, se confunde, habla con Will que le revela el "Metodo de enfriamiento", haciendo que ella renuncie a su trabajo ya que no puede quedarse en una escuela en la que nadie le trate humanamente a excepcion de Will. Will confronta a sus estudiantes, y ellos admitieron que no querian herir a la entrenadora Beiste, sobre todo si thumbella es la mejor entrenadora que ellos nunca habian tenido. Despues Will la encuentra alistando sus cosas y tuvo su thumb|leftprimer beso, Will le da su primer beso inocente. Despues el la lleva al sala de coro, donde los chicos interpretan la cancion Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind , dedicandosela a ella, feliz, ella se abraza con los chicos en un abrazo grupal. En The Substitute, Sue informa a Beiste de que va a acabar con el equipo de fútbol, a lo que ella responde preguntándole a quién van a animar sus Cheerios si lo hace. En A Very Glee Christmas, Beiste organiza un "santa claus secreto entre los profesores, pero en una distracción (Sue le dijo que iba a llevar todos los libros de texto a un exorcista) Becky cambia el bote con los nombres por una por uno con sólo el nombre de Sue. Más tarde se descubre la trampa y Beiste, junto con Emma y Will, van a pedir explicaciones a Sue, a lo que ella les responde que ella es el santa claus secreto de todos, de modo que tiene todos los derechos legales sobre los regalos. Will compureba dichos derechos y cuando al día siguiente Sue vuelve a su despacho encuentra a los jugadores del equipo de fútbol llevándose sus regalos para ponerlos bajo el árbol de los niños del orfanato. Will le dice que debido a que Sue amañó el juego, los regalos no le pertenecen. Luego Artie y los chicos del Glee Club le piden a Beiste que se disfrace de Santa, se cuele en casa de Brittany y le diga que no puede darle lo que pidió (que Artie pudiese caminar). Ella le cuenta a Brittany una historia sobre cuando ella era pequeña y quería ser como las otras niñas, pero Santa no pudo concedérselo y entonces ella decidió estar orgullosa de ella misma y contenta de que Santa no hubiera podido hacer realidad su deseo. Brittany se decepciona y Beiste se marcha. Después se la ve escuchando la interpretación del Glee Club de Welcome Christmas, ella también dona dinero a la colecta de Navidad.. Tras la actuación, los miembros del Glee Club (menos Artie y Brittany) se dirigen a la habitación del coro y descubren a Artie caminando con un invento llamado "Rewalk". Se ve a Beiste observándolos en el pasillo con una sonrisa. En este episodio ella y Brittany son personajes centrales. Beiste aparece en el episodio de la Super Bowl donde acepta a Rachel, Tina y Mercedes en el equipo de fútbol. Echa a todos los miembros del equipo de los vestidores por una discusión. La entrenadora Beiste al ver que su equipo esta muy desunido le pide consejo a Will a lo que a el le parece raro ya que la mitad de su equipo esta en el Club Glee, por lo que la entrenadora Beiste obliga a sus jugadores a unirse al Glee club para fomentar el sentido de la unidad y cooperación. Mientras habla con Will sobre los problemas que tiene con el equipo se le escapa que se encuentra preocupada de que Will intente besarla de nuevo. Ella muestra alivio cuando Will le dice que no desea besarla otra vez. Sue le reclama que se quedo sin espectaculo de medio tiempo ya que sus regionales son el mismo dia que su partido. ﻿Más tarde excluye a todos del equipo de fútbol salvo a los miembros del Glee Club, al negarse los jugadores a participar en el espectáculo del descanso. Al final los jugadores deciden actuar todos juntos y se vuelven a unir al equipo, lo que les lleva a la victoria del campeonato estatal. En Silly Love Songs, Shannon lleva a Santana a la enfermería tras ser agredida por Lauren. thumb|left|152px|Beiste en Blame it on the Alcohol En Blame It On The Alcohol Shannon ayuda a Will a divertirse. Tras ver lo serio y aburrido que es, lo lleva a un bar donde suele ir ella. Will se emborracha y ambos cantan One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer. Éste es su primer solo en la serie. Más tarde lleva a Will borracho a casa, y le dice que necesitan dejar de fomentar el consumo de alcohol entre los chicos. Will está ebrio y no sigue su consejo, sino que decide llamar a Emma pero se equivoca y por error llama a Sue. Al día siguiente Sue pone la grabación a todo el instituto por megafonía. Sin embargo, al final Will hace caso del consejo de Shannon y se lo da a los chicos del Glee Club. En Sexy, está comiendo con Will, cuando las protestas de Emma sobre dejar que Holly enseñe a los chicos sobre el sexo. Se ríe en doble sentido intencional. Tercera Temporada Nuevamente se le ve en The Purple Piano Project platicando con Will acerca de si dejar a entrar a Sugar Motta al Glee Club a pesar de su deficiente interpretación de Big Spender, ella le dice que debe de hacer lo mejor para el equipo,entonces Emma entra a la sala y les habla sobre el progreso de Sue en su campaña basada en la propuesta de "No Artes en las Escuelas" , Beiste se ofrece a ayudar a Will, pero el dice que la detendra solo, ya que es algo que debio de hacer desde hace mucho. En el episodio I Am Unicorn se le ve a Beiste como la jurado de la obra West Side Story quien junto a Artie Abrams y Emma Pillsburry se encargan de organizar la obra. Aparece cuando Will les cuenta que haran una obra teatral musical la cual sera West Side Story donde todos emocionados por los papeles que les tocaran y sobr elas audiciones abiertas Will dice que los encargados de las Audiciones seran Emma y Beiste (lo cual entran en la sala de coros) y todos se preguntan porque la entrenadora Beiste lo cual ella responde que a organizado musicales antes y es cuando Will dice que el otro que se encargara de las audiciones sera Artie el no muy convencido todos le dicen que si a lo cual el acepta. Luego se ven los tres detras de una mesacon un Microfono viendo como Rachel audiciona con Somewhere del musical West Side Story luego de su presentacion Emma, Artie y Beiste la aplauden felices. Luego de que Kurt audicionara Beiste tambien impresionada de su presentacion le aplaude.Luego en un salon discuten los personajes diciendo Beiste que Rachel quede como Maria pero Kurt no audiciona para Tony. Luego Kurt vueleve a las audicionando con Rachel y una cama interpretando una parte de la historia de Romeo y Julieta,en medio de la presentacion Emma,Artie y Beiste no paran de reirse de ver el personaje de Kurt como un hombre, al final de la presentacion Kurt y Rachel se iban a besar cuando todos incluyendo a Rachel no paran de reirse por ver esa faceta de Kurt lo cual se va Enfadado. Alfinal se ve Beiste en las Audiciones viendo a Blaine con la presentacion Something's Coming alfinal le preguntan si quiere ser Tony (el papel que Kurt queria). En The first time, Shannon, Artie, y Emma están haciendo los ajustes necesarios para "West Side Story". Después de Artie expresa su preocupación tanto a Rachel y Blaine por la falta flagrante de su rendimiento de la pasión sexual, Shannon sale con el pretexto de que tiene que inflar la oferta de la escuela de fútbol. Artie después se acerca a ella, preguntando por qué la conversación sexual hacía sentirse incómoda. Después de una protesta inicial, Shannon confiesa a Artie que sigue siendo virgen y que siente una atracción (lo que se especula que sea) no correspondida por Cooter Menkins. Artie le habla a Cooter de Shannon pidiendole una cita. Shannon en un principio se muestra reacia a aceptar la propuesta, expresa que Cooter no querrá debido a que él solo quiere chicas bonitas. Cooter finalmente logra convencer a Shannon para aceptar su oferta, y los dos más tarde asisten al estreno de "West Side Story" juntos. En el episodio I Kissed A Girl ocurren las instancias finales de las elecciones al congreso, a las cuales Sue Sylvester está postulada, y para cambiar su imagen decide mostrar que tiene una relación estable con Cooter. El hombre acepta salir con ella, aunque solo para ayudarla con su campaña. Cooter y Sue están cenando en Breadstix cuando llega Shannon y los ve juntos, lo cual genera que ella quede totalmente devastada. Más tarde, cuando finalmente termina la campaña política y Sue pierde, Shannon le dice que ya pueden terminar con esa farsa, pero Cooter le confiesa que se está enamorando de Sue, pero también le gusta mucho Shannon. Antes esto, Shannon le promete a Sue que no dejará ir a su hombre sin antes pelear por él. Personalidad Shannon aparenta ser una mujer intensa y con mucho carácter, que intenta entrenar a sus jugadores para que sean un formidable equipo de fútbol. Sin embargo, también ha demostrado ser muy sensible debido al acoso sufrido en la infancia por su gran tamaño, voz grave y apariencia masculina. Esta sensibilidad le lleva a ser quisquillosa y enfadarse fácilmente, es entonces cuando la toma con el primero que se cruce en su camino. Pero a pesar de ello no es una mujer cruel como Sue (o, al menos, no tan cruel), ella sólo quiere sentirse aceptada y apreciada. Al parecer disfruta también de la música. Es de origen francés, como mencionó al deletrear su apellido. Relaciones Will Shuester En Auditions, Will inicialmente se une a Sue contra Shannon con el objetivo de echarla de la escuela, por temor a que sus estrategias de entrenamiento exitoso puede tener consecuencias lamentables para las nuevas orientaciones. Más tarde se disculpa por su comportamiento con ella y se vuelven buenos amigos. Ellos almuerzan juntos de vez en cuando en la sala de profesores, y han trabajado juntos para dar lecciones a sus alumnos y para hacer frente a intrigas de Sue. En Never Been Kissed, Will le dio su primer beso de Shannon, aunque su relación es estrictamente platónica. Cooter Mankins En The First Time, Shannon menciona que ella siente algo por Cooter, viéndolo como el "que trae a su hija." Sin que Shannon lo sepa, Cooter corresponde sus sentimientos. Más adelante en el episodio, Cooter es persuadido por Artie para invitarla a salir. Shannon se pregunta por qué él quiere ir a una cita con ella, ya que él es el tipo de hombre que puede "tener cualquier chica bonita." Cooter insiste en que sus sentimientos por Shannon son genuinos y que terminan yendo a una cita con el estreno de "West Side Story". Por los acontecimientos de I Kissed a Girl, la relación de Shannon y de Cooter está en problemas, Cooter opta por la compañía de Sue, debido a la falta de conexión romántica con Shannon. Shannon está devastada, pero se compromete a luchar por el amor de Cooter. Sue Sylvester Shannon tiene una relación tipo rivalidad con Sue. En Auditions, Sue ofrece una alianza a Will para echar a Shannon de la escuela, puesto que con su entrada los presupuestos de ambos fueron recortados un 10%, le juega bromas muy pesadas e incluso obliga a Brittany para que acuse a Beiste de abuso sexual. Luego Sue le reclama a Shannon en The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffleque su competencia regional es el mismo día que el partido de futbol. Ambas se disputan el amor de Cooter Mankins. Artie Abrams A Shannon parece agradarle Artie por lo que confía en él. En The First Time, ella le confiesa su castidad y su la atracción que siente por Cooter. Para ayudarla, el chico le pide a Cooter que la invite a salir. Canciones Solos Tercera Temporada: *'Jolene '(I Kissed A Girl) Solos (En un Dueto) Segunda Temporada: *'One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer' (Will) (Blame It On The Alcohol) Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Personal del William McKinley High School Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Entrenadores